


and we hold onto the edge

by kingdra (aroceu)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: Hisashi thinks there’s something to it, the way he and Narita find themselves like this.





	and we hold onto the edge

Hisashi thinks there’s something to it, the way he and Narita find themselves like this. Their high school campus is rather large to begin with, and they can see the baseball diamond and the outdoor pool from here.

Narita’s legs are dangling off the side. Hisashi says, “You should move, you might fall,” and goes to stand beside him.

Narita glances back at him. “You think so?” he asks.

Hisashi shrugs. “I mean,” he says. “You shouldn’t take your chances.”

“Okay,” says Narita, and gathers himself from the side. He goes over to Hisashi, who’s putting his bag on the ground and opening it.

“I got a new game today,” he says, taking out his psp. “You wanna try playing?”

“Sure.” Narita hops over to Hisashi, and Hisashi tries not to think about the way his own hands tremble as he fiddles the psp on. Narita’s standing so close, and he doesn’t really have to. They spend so much of this time of day together, anyway.

Hisashi fiddles with his psp, and hands it to Narita. “It’s the last icon on the right.”

Narita nods. “Okay,” he says, moving around with the downpad.

Hisashi fiddles with his knuckles as he watches Narita go to the game. His mother wouldn’t hate him, be annoyed probably, if he’d told her that Narita’s the one who plays his psp, not him. Hisashi’s not very good at games, anyway, but he loves watching Narita play. Narita’s eyes are controlled and he never makes a mistake. Hisashi remembers the first time he’d watched Narita play a game on a classmate’s smartphone - he hadn’t beat the classmate’s high score, but Hisashi had liked watching him play more than the other.

Narita starts playing, and Hisashi hovers. “Even when we’re skipping,” Hisashi says, and chuckles, “you’re still here playing something and I’m still not.”

“Kinoshita?” Narita says, perking his head up.

But Hisashi shakes his head, realizing how self-deprecating he sounds. “I didn’t mean like–” he says, and the blushes. “I mean, it’s funny.”

“I, I guess,” says Narita, and goes back to the game.

The sun passes over them like an arc in the sky. They don’t move much, or say much–when they’d first found out that they were both skipping practices, after Tanaka and Nishinoya had barraged him and Ennoshita and Narita with, “Where were you?"s, he and Narita at least had decided to skip together. Daichi-san seemed to take a liking to Ennoshita already, so neither of them were sure if Ennoshita would be comfortable hanging with them, too.

Hisashi and Narita had sorted out their "so we’re skipping practice together” and “I guess I feel bad” and “but if Ukai-san wasn’t so strict” conversations early in the game. Now Narita came with his lunch leftovers and split them with Hisashi, and Hisashi, well, had his psp for Narita to play.

“Hey, Narita,” says Hisashi.

Narita perks his head up, though he’s glancing between him and the psp screen. “Yeah?”

Hisashi thinks of the things he could say. _I bet you can beat that level before the sun sets_ , or _what’re you getting for lunch tomorrow_ , or _I’m glad you’re here with me_.

He scraps it all and says, “Nothing.”

Narita stares at him for a moment, and then shrugs. “Okay,” he says, turning back to the psp screen. Hisashi isn’t sure if he’s glad that Narita doesn’t see the smile on his face, or not.


End file.
